


Feels Like Forever

by Zanderis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean, Episode: s13e13 Devil's Bargain, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, One Shot, Oral Sex, Smut, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 18:46:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13770264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zanderis/pseuds/Zanderis
Summary: One-shot fic based on Episode 13x13 Devil’s Bargain. Dean lectures Cas again about doing something stupid, but this time things end differently than before.





	Feels Like Forever

**Author's Note:**

> This work was beta'd by the lovely [tfw_cas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tfw_cas) :)
> 
> Title is from the song “Feels Like Forever” by Lacey Sturm. I felt the lyrics fit Dean and Cas pretty well <3
> 
> I tried to write this story as close to the Supernatural universe as possible. I'm pretty new to writing fan fiction, so constructive criticism is more than welcome. I will try my best to reply to everyone. I have a lot of different fanfics floating around in my head, so if this goes well, I may post more.  
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Oh and of course, I don’t own Supernatural or its characters.

Sam leaves to pick up Donatello, and have him read the demon tablet. Sitting on the edge of the library table in front of Castiel, Dean says frustratedly, “I can't believe you met with _Lucifer_ without telling us.”

Growing tired of these lectures, Castiel explains, “I tried, but he heard me on the phone with you, so I had to hang up. I didn't want him to run off and find a way to get his strength back.”

Losing his patience, the hunter rubs his hand down his face and retorts, “Ok fine, you called and shit still hit the fan. From now on, no more going off alone on random missions.”

“Dean,” the angel sighs from exhaustion.

He finally snaps, “No, Cas! You had a meeting with the guy that put a blade through your spine. Then, you were held captive for weeks and we had no idea you were even missing.” Trying to rein in his emotions, Dean breathes in deep, peers into his eyes, and continues in a more defeated tone, “Look, man, I- we just got you back. Can't you just humor me a little?”

Seeing the worry in the man's face, Cas stands, places a hand on his shoulder and tells him, “I'm sorry I screwed up, and I promise I'll be more careful.”

“That's not good enough,” Dean says, averting his eyes, “Cas, we don't wanna lose you again. I can't lose you again. The last time you died, it nearly destroyed me. Hell, it _did_ destroy me. When Sam and I went out on cases, I didn't care if I lived or died.” Looking straight into the angel’s concerned gaze, he says, “In fact, the night before you came back from the dead… I killed myself.”

“What?” the angel breathes out in shock.

Dean repeats, “I killed myself, Cas. Told myself it was for the case, that it was the only way we could clear this house full o’ ghosts, but that wasn't it. Truth is I got tired of fighting. I got tired of pushing through the pain and still losing _everything_.”

Getting off the table, he stands mere inches away from his best friend, saying, “I needed a win. And the same day I told Sam that, you called me and came back home.”

As the man moves closer, the angel becomes flustered trying to process everything he just heard, “Dean, I-”

Before Cas could finish his sentence, the hunter cups his face with both hands, and kisses him passionately. The moment Dean's lips capture his, Cas flutters his eyes closed and returns the kiss he has been literally dying for. Tender and slow, their lips synchronize as he grips the front of his hunter's shirt.

Breaking for air, Dean presses their foreheads together, breathlessly saying, "I need you, Cas."

At that, the angel licks his lips lustfully and promptly guides the man to his bedroom. The second they get inside, Dean shoves Cas against the door and claims his lips with a hunger that's been growing for almost a decade. As they slip their tongues into each other's mouths, he pulls the brown trench coat off his angel’s shoulders and lets it fall to the floor. He eagerly bites Cas’ bottom lip as he tears the angel’s formal shirt open, popping some of the buttons off in the process. After Dean tosses the fabric aside, he breaks contact for a moment, pulls his own shirts off over his head and throws them onto the floor.

Staring deep into the green eyes in front of him, Cas pushes Dean to walk backward and lie down on the bed. He leans over the man and slides the man’s jeans and boxer briefs off, exposing his very firm erection. With his heart beating a thousand times a minute, Cas basks in the beauty of the toned naked body sprawled out before him, and crawls onto the foot of the bed. As he plants kisses up Dean’s inner thigh, he slips the rest of his own clothes off.

Maintaining eye contact, the angel slowly takes the man’s cock into his warm mouth, making him moan out in pleasure. The hunter grips his pillow tight, throws his head back and shuts his eyes, sinking into every ounce of ecstasy his angel is giving him. Every lick he can feel from inside Cas’ mouth, every bit of friction between his prick and the skilled lips wrapped around it.

Trying to calm his urge to just screw the man right that second, Cas rubs his own hardening member with one hand, and massages Dean’s balls with the other. As the man feels his orgasm building, he threads his fingers through the dark head of hair between his legs, and bucks his hips up to fuck his angel’s blushing face.

“Cas!” he groans as his whole body tenses, shooting his cum into his best friend’s mouth.

Breathing heavily, he is taken over by his high. When he feels Cas leaving hickeys up his abs, up his chest, he grabs his blue-eyed lover’s jaw, pulls him in and kisses him fiercely.

Tasting himself on the angel’s lips, he instinctively spreads his legs and whispers in his baritone voice, “Fuck me, Cas.”

At that, Cas slips his middle finger into Dean’s ass, making the man growl against his lips. Thirsting for more, he hunter thrusts himself to meet the palm between his thighs, then Cas inserts a second finger, then a third.

Unable to hold back anymore, the angel lubes his throbbing cock with his spit, and sets it at Dean’s tight entrance. With their firm bodies flush against each other, sandwiching the hunter’s dick, Cas pushes inside slowly. When he's sure his partner isn't in any pain, Cas loops his arm under the man’s leg to hold it against his chest, allowing himself to fuck him deeper.

Sweating and panting above Dean, the angel sits up a bit and uses his free hand to grasp the man’s cock. Slicking it with his spit, Cas massages it in rhythm with his thrusts. They moan each other's names loud as they grow close to their climax.

“Dean!” the angel cries as he releases deep into his green-eyed partner.

Riding out his orgasm inside his hunter, Cas pumps Dean’s manhood with one hand between their bodies, and locks lips with him.

Overwhelmed by bliss, Dean buries his face into his angel’s neck, and breathlessly groans, “Cas!” as he cums.

Castiel collapses into Dean’s arms, and they lie there in sheer euphoria. Not wanting to leave this warm embrace, he places his palm on his hunter’s chest and instantly cleans the mess they made.

“Cas?”

“Yes, Dean?” he asks, peering into the man’s eyes.

With a loving smile on his face, the hunter says, “I'm glad you made it back home.”

At that, Cas gives him a long gentle kiss, then rests his head on Dean's shoulder as the man slowly falls asleep.


End file.
